Sunshine
by TormentedGirl
Summary: What if after the third trial, instead of Sam getting better, he dies? Sorry about the morbid summary. It's my first fic, be gentle! T cause I'm paranoid. CHARACTER DEATH


**Summary: What if after the third trial, instead of Sam getting better, he dies? Sorry about the morbid summary. It's my first fic, be gentle! Disclaimer: I do not own anything. *sits in corner, rocking back and forth* No...no... **

**Sunshine Dean POV **

Sam did it. He finished the third trial and now the Gates of Hell are closed on those sons of bitches forever. So why isn't he getting better? Shouldn't he be gaining strength and losing the paleness from his skin instead of getting paler, coughing up enough blood for 3 vampires to feast in, and becoming so weak he can't get out of bed. Those stupid sons of bitches told me he'd be okay. Dean thought.

He's been wiping sweat from Sam's forehead for an hour now. Sam was asleep, having a nightmare, by the thrashing he's doing. God, it's been awful. Dean had no idea what to do anymore, he was so desperate for Sam to get better. Suddenly, Sam sat up with a gasp. "Woah, woah, woah, Sam!" Dean exclaimed, "It's okay Sammy, you're okay, it's just me, your amazing older brother." Dean tried to joke, but it fell flat because of the worry in Dean's voice.

"Dean," Sam gasped, "Dean, I...I need to tell you something." "What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly. "Dean...I'm dying." Dean was silent. No. No this would not do. Sam couldn't just die on him. Not again. "What are you talking about Sammy? You're going to be fine." Dean tried to placate Sam, but he wouldn't have it.

"Dean, do you remember when we were little? I was only about 2 or 3 and I had that really bad cold?" Dean remembered. Sam wouldn't eat, or drink or sleep and spent all his time wailing. Dean had to practically shove food in his mouth just so he wouldn't die of starvation. And then when Sammy couldn't sleep, he would sing a song for him and little Sammy was out like a light.

"Yeah Sam, I remember," Dean said, "Why?" "Can you sing to me again? My Little Sunshine? Just like then? I wanna hear it before I die." "You're not dying, Sam!" Dean shouted, "You're not! You're gonna be okay!"

"No, I'm not Dean," Sam seemed calm, resigned, and even now, his breathing was becoming more and more labored, "Please just sing to me, Dean. Please." Tears filled Dean's eyes. His Sammy would not die, he wouldn't let him, but if Sammy wanted to hear him sing, he would. He would do anything for that kid. "You-" Dean has to clear his throat of the lump that seemed like the size of a baseball.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Already Sam was closing his eyes. His breathing slowed, almost too slow, but Dean checked. No, his Sammy was still here. He kept going. "You make me happy, when times are gray..." Here he stopped, and Sam opened his eyes a slit. "Please keep going, Dean." "You'll never notice how-" Sam closed his eyes. Dean noticed, his breathing was almost stopped, but Dean kept going. He was on the brink of death. "how much I love you," Dean started sobbing, and could barely sing the rest,

"P-please...don't t-take my s-sun-unshine a-away." Dean fell on Sam and sobbed and screamed. "SAMMY! NO! SAMMY COME BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, WITH ME! PLEASE SAMMY! PLEASE!" But it was too late. Sam was dead. Dean's sunshine, his beloved, darling little brother was gone.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
__You make me happy when skies are grey  
__You never noted how much I love you  
__Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
__I dreamt I held you in my arms  
__When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
__So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
__You make me happy when skies are grey  
__You never noted how much I love you  
__Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll_ _always love you_ _and make you happy  
__If you will only say the same  
__But if you leave me to love another,  
__You'll_ _regret_ _it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
__You make me happy when skies are grey  
__You never noted how much I love you  
__Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

***sobbing uncontrollably* I'm sorry! I thought of it and had to write it, but I feel so bad. SAMMY! WE LOVE YOU! Please review! It's my first fanfic that I've finished and felt good enough about that I uploaded it. So please, please, be gentle! I love you all, thank you so much! Tormented**


End file.
